Aveu
by Buntinx Jennifer
Summary: Petit OS :) je n'en dirais pas plus a vous de le lire et de le découvrir :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Petit OS après l'épisode 5 de la saison 4.**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire je l'ai inventer de toutes pièces. Elle me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps alors**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésiter pas à donner vos avis.**_

Emma venais d'avoir une « discussion » avec Regina dans son caveau et était dans un état un peu étrange, elle était partagée entre la joie d'avoir pu enfin lui dire ce qu'elle voulait et ressentait un besoin d'en dire plus.

En effet, la belle blonde était rentrée à l'appartement de ses parents afin de retrouver Henry et de se changer les idées mais en y arrivant elle le découvrit endormi et décida d'aller dans sa chambre réfléchir à la fameuse discussion et à ce qu'elle avait oublié de lui dire.

Vers 20h00, le téléphone sonna dans la maison du maire et ce fut bien évidemment Regina qui répondit.

-Allo ?

-Oui… Regina c'est moi, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Miss Swan, si ces pour ce dont on a parler tout à l'heure c'est bon…

-Non enfin pas tout à fait mais ça… coïncide.

-Tu ne comprends pas que je voudrais rester seule. J'ai besoin de réfléchir !

-S'il te plaît Regina je te laisserais tranquille après. Mais écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire

-Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Viens dans mon caveau dans 10 minutes et pas en retard comme à votre habitude Miss Swan !

-Ok je serais là !

Emma raccrocha et se prépara vite fait pour ainsi dire, être potable.

Les 10 minutes était passées et les deux femmes était assises dans la salle où elles avaient parler quelques heures plus tôt. Regina pris la parole.

-Vite Swan ! Je ne vais pas passer ma soirée ici.

-Oui, oui voilà, si j'ai demandé à te parler, c'est parce que, ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure n'était pas assez. J'ai encore une chose à t'expliquer et ce n'est vraiment pas facile à dire.

-Allez, je vous écoute.

-J'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi quand je t'ai dit que je cherchais à ce qu'on deviennes amies. J'aimerais vraiment plus en fait. Enfin dans le sens où je voudrais qu'on soit plus proche. Ça fais 3 ans que l'on se connaît et maintenant que je te connais, j'arrive à voir en dessous de ta carapace, je sais directement quand ça ne va pas, même si tu essayes de le cacher. Je suis là depuis le début et je crois en toi... Et j'y crois toujours. La preuve regarde ce que tu es devenue; une héroïne tout simplement. Alors oui j'ai ramené Marianne, pas intentionnellement comme tu le sais car elle n'avait jamais voulu me dire comment elle s'appelait, mais plutôt par acquis de conscience je ne voulais pas que tu ai de nouveau une image de meurtrière ici à Storybrooke. J'ai peur de la réaction que tu vas avoir face à ce que je vais te dire, mais si Robin t'aimais vraiment, il ne t'aurait pas laissé tomber pour retourner auprès de sa femme et il t'aurait choisie toi ! Je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir fait souffrir et si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais crois-moi mais c'est impossible. Par tout ce que je viens de te dire je voulais te faire comprendre 1 chose, Depuis que je te connais, je suis… Amoureuse de toi

Emma se retourna de peur de prendre une baffe ou quoi que ce soit de la part de Regina et fit le geste de vouloir sortir et avança jusqu'aux marches du caveau mais un bras la rattrapa à sa plus grande surprise.

-Je suis touchée par ce que tu viens de me dire vraiment et je crois que concernant Robin, c'était une histoire compliquée même un peu trop ! Les méchants n'ont pas droit à une fin heureuse, je en vois pas pourquoi j'y ai cru. Je pensais vraiment que quelqu'un pourrais m'aimer de nouveaux comme Daniel l'a fait, mais apparemment non. Pour moi s'est fini.

Emma remarqua de suite que Regina venais de se retourner afin de caché ses larmes une fois de plus.

-Ne pleure pas Regina, ce que tu viens de dire est totalement faux ! Tu as droit à ta fin heureuse, il faut juste que tu trouves la bonne personne. Je sais que avec ce que je viens de t'avouer c'est encore plus dur mais je sais que ce ne sera pas possible, alors je vais faire tout pour que tu sois heureuse je vais te trouver ta fin heureuse !

-J'ai...je l'avoue aussi j'ai des sentiments pour toi… Je crois que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux.

-Oh que si tu sais ce que tu veux, tu veux juste être heureuse et je comprends totalement. Et tu as dit quoi la ?!

Emma viens seulement de comprendre ce que la brune venait de lui dire.

-Tu as des sentiments pour… Moi ?

-Tu as très bien entendu Emma, oui j'en ai depuis 3 ans le jour où je t'ai rencontrée il y a eu comme un… je ne sais pas l'expliquer.

Sur ces mots la belle blonde s'avança dangereusement de madame le maire et la regarda dans les yeux avant même de posé ses lèvre sur les siennes, à sa plus grande surprise Regina répondit à son baiser. Elles ne se quittèrent plus ou du moins pas avant qu'elles ne manquent d'air.

-Je…je suis dé…soler je n'aurais jamais dû…. Enfin je, je dois y aller Henry m'attend.

-Emma… stop ! Arrête de fuir comme ça surtout maintenant, après ce que tu viens de faire.

La blonde s'arrêta et se retourna décontenancée, de la manière dont laquelle madame le maire venais de lui parler. Regina s'avança vers elle et lui pris le bras de la main gauche afin de la rapproché encore plus d'elle et lui pris le menton de la main droite afin qu'elle la regarde droit dans les yeux à nouveau.

-Je t'aime Emma !

-Moi aussi Regina !

Elles s'embrassèrent encore et encore puis décidèrent de rentrer. Emma la raccompagna jusqu'à son porche lui dit au revoir et la quitta sereine, soulagé d'avoir pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait mais surtout heureuse que ce soit réciproque.

**_J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plus n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis._**

**_Et Merci beaucoup à Morgane d'avoir corrigé ma fic._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite du 1****er**** chapitre. Un OS qui se transforme en longue fiction **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je voulais vous remerciez d'être fidèles à lire mes fictions. Ça me fait plaisir.**

**Je me tais et je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture. **

Le lendemain matin Emma se réveilla de bonne heure prête à aller travaillé.  
>Elle sortit de son lit, pris sa douche, se maquilla et choisis une tenue un peu plus différente que d'habitude. Elle optât pour une robe rose clair avec de fines brides et une veste de tailleur blanche par-dessus. Le but de cette manœuvre était de plaire à Madame le maire.<br>Emma arriva au poste, s'installa derrière son bureau et commença ses dossiers quand elle entendit des claquements de talons résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Sur ce bruit, elle se redressa légèrement remit ses cheveux et sa veste en place et replongea sa tête dans le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait faisant mine de rien.

- Je rêve ? Miss Swan travaille ?!

Regina se tenait devant le bureau les bras croisés avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oui en effet, pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, enfin bref. Bonjour Miss Swan.

Emma se leva et avança vers la brune quand d'un coup Regina tomba les fesses sur la chaise de bureau se trouvant derrière elle.

- Emma… Tu… tu es magnifique !

- Ça te plaît ? Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je change un peu de look.

- Oh oui que ça me plaît.

Regina avança vers Emma et la pris dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
>La belle blonde la poussa tout en continuant le baiser, sur le bureau derrière elle et la fit s'asseoir. Elle se mit entre les jambes de Regina tout en gardant le contact. Elles approfondirent leur baisser et Regina commença par lui bouger son veston mais elle se stoppa tout de suite après.<p>

Elle ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, pas ici, pas toute suite.  
>Emma compris tout de suite où Regina voulait en venir et stoppa net ses gestes. Elles entendirent la porte d'entrée du commissariat claquer.<p>

-Manquait plus que ça ! Un visiteur.

Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de les remettre en place et se releva du bureau ou la blonde l'avait mise quelque minute plus tôt.

- Emma remet ta veste. Dit Regina affolée à l'idée que quelqu'un ne découvre sa relation récente avec Emma.

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas voilà.

- Remet toi à ton bureau je vais faire comme d'habitude. Dit Regina sur un ton plus sévère.

- Calme-toi, c'est bon Regina !

-Non c'est pas bon ! Je...

Le visiteur entra à ce moment-là et coupa la brune dans sa phrase.

-Emma tu es la ? Demanda Charmant à sa fille en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oui papa, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça... Ah bonjour Regina !

-Bonjour David !

-Que viens-tu faire ici tu n'es pas censé rester avec Neal et Mary- Margaret ? Dit Emma étonné

-Si mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air avec ta mère qui est fixé sur Neal toute la journée 24 heure sur 24, elle me rend complètement dingue.

-C'est ça d'avoir un enfant, il faut tout le temps s'en occuper. Dit Regina avec un sourire

-Oui mais à ce point là…

-Papa, laisse maman faire elle donne à mon frère ce qu'elle n'a pas pu me donner.

-Je sais.

Regina se tenait devant Emma et ne voulant plus les déranger dans leur conversation familial fit un signe de tête à Emma et tourna des talons pour sortir.

Emma la rattrapa à la sortie et la conduisit dans le couloir ou personne ne travaillais et où personne ne risquais d'entendre.

-Juste pour te dire au revoir et que je t'aime.

-Ça me fait bizarre de le dire, mais moi aussi Emma

-Je viendrais à la mairie tout à l'heure j'espère que tu seras là.

-Si c'est demander si gentiment bien sûr que je serais là et puis je travaille aussi je te rappelle. Ça dépend quand même de l'heure à laquelle tu passeras, je dois allez rechercher Henry à l'école.

-Ma mère ira le chercher et c'est moi qui m'occuperais de toi !

-Oh, dans ce cas je serais là toute l'après-midi. Prête pour toi !

-J'espère bien, tu n'as encore rien vu de moi tu ne me connais pas comme tu le devrais.

-J'attendrais de découvrir cela toute à l'heure alors Miss Swan.

Sur cette phrase, Emma embrassa Regina amoureusement avant de vite retourner auprès de son père qui d'ailleurs s'impatientait.


End file.
